


Да

by iamAnchoress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dead Dean, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Sam, Light Angst, Married Sam, Sam Dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: Когда она видит меня позже, я уже не дышу. Кажется, она бы тоже перестала, будь это в ее воле. Но Кас позаботится о ней. Он пообещал мне.





	

Мы стоим на мостовой. Одни, во мраке этого вечера нет больше ни единой души. Идет дождь, а я, как назло, не подумал о том, чтобы прихватить с собой зонтик. Минуту назад мы бежали скорее к дому, чтобы спрятаться от дождя, я прикрывал ее голову своей курткой, чтобы она не промокла, а сейчас…

\- Да, - отвечает она тихо, улыбаясь, садится на колени рядом со мной и совершенно не беспокоится о новых белых гольфах.

Я никогда не думал, что, делая предложение, буду выглядеть как промокший щенок. Ровно так же, как и не думал о том, что дама моего сердца будет выглядеть точно так же. Она отпускает куртку, которая едва не соскальзывает с ее плеч, и крепко обнимает меня. Ее волосы пахнут той самой свежестью после дождя, и аромат ее новых духов едва ощущается.

Ей очень идет запах дождя.

***

День сегодня довольно-таки жаркий для августа; а солнце кажется каким-то по-особенному теплым. У нее такая нежная рука, такая хрупкая, и я даже боюсь сделать лишнее движение, держа ее. А золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце красиво поблескивает от лучей солнца, приятно согревающих лицо.

На место, которое она выбрала для нашего пикника, чуть-чуть бросает чудную сетчатую тень листва одинокого деревца. Смотря на солнце через нее, любимая щурится от него и так же лучезарно, как и оно, улыбается. Радуется по-детски, смеется и виснет на моей шее. Я целую ее в макушку, чувствуя все ее счастье, и становлюсь от этого счастливее сам.

Я никогда не думал, что смогу спокойно жить после смерти брата. Даже счастливо. Но ведь ты же этого хотел для меня, Дин? Она — мое все. Без нее я бы давно ушел за тобою, брат, но лишь она держит меня здесь. Она делит со мною свое счастье, потому что у нее его так много, что, кажется, хватит на весь мир. Она показывает мне, что можно радоваться простым вещам; не жить в постоянном страхе с грузом ответственности за тысячи жизни на плечах. Смотря на нее каждый день, я понимаю, что не смогу оставить ее. 

\- Да! - радостно кричит она, когда попадает дротиком в шарик, и бросается мне на шею.

Мне нравится, как она улыбается; какой милой выглядит в своих пестрых платьицах; как раздает воздушные шарики маленьким детям; как пачкает щеки, когда ест мороженое. Она похожа на сказочную принцессу без королевства. Ей очень к лицу ромашка в волосах. Особенно, когда на ее лице сияет улыбка.

***

Она всегда мечтала о дочери. Кто бы мог подумать, что судьба обойдется с ней так жестоко? Этот выкидыш разбил ей сердце.

Мой маленький ангелочек…

Она второй год не радуется солнцу и первому снегу; не просит поднять ее на плечах, чтобы надеть макушку на рождественскую елку. Она все так же раздает воздушные шарики детям, улыбаясь, но улыбка ее печальная. В ее глубоких глазах больше нет той детской искры, что каждый раз заставляла меня восхищаться ею. Только тоска.

Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы она снова радовалась. Мне очень не хватает ее прежней, Дин.

\- Да, - отвечает она, когда предлагаю ей теплого молока. Она обожает его.

Ей нравится сидеть у камина в моем свитере. А я и не возражаю.

***

Ее морщинки у носа очень милые, хотя она говорит, что быстро постарела. Не важно, для меня она навсегда останется маленькой девочкой в пестром платьице, которая любит только клубничное мороженое и никакое больше.

Она решила показать мне свой детский альбом, и, должен признать, что ей очень шли брекеты и хвостики. Она обиженно потрепала меня за щеку, когда я сказал ей это вслух, потому что она считала, что выглядела в них очень глупо.

Она очень мило краснеет, когда я говорю ей, что она самая красивая, и целую в щеку; когда осторожно вытираю платком остатки молока под ее курносым носом или таскаю на руках.

\- Да, - соглашается она, пока мы сидим на веранде и когда я говорю, что сегодня очень волшебная луна.

Но ее глаза сияют намного красивее.

***

Дин, я не думал, что увижусь с тобой так скоро. Надеюсь, Кас не забыл приготовить мне местечко в раю рядом с тобой?

Я не хотел, чтобы она видела…

Безуспешно меня пытаются спасти врачи после аварии, а она сидит в коридоре, как на иголках, и плачет. Когда она видит меня позже, я уже не дышу. Кажется, она бы тоже перестала, будь это в ее воле. Но Кас позаботится о ней. Он пообещал мне. А мы с тобой увидимся снова, Дин. Вот, уже скоро.

\- Прости, что разбил Импалу… - извиняюсь я, делая глоток пива, поданного Джо.

\- Уже не важно, - усмехается Дин, отпивая свое.

\- Да... - тихо говорю я себе. - Не важно.

**Author's Note:**

> Еще сие есть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5045904


End file.
